diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/26 July 2017
11:58 poke 11:58 Omegadus: why u poke me 11:58 Omegadus: *TRIGGERED* 11:58 (rip) 11:59 (rip2) 11:59 Omegadus: giant booster is bad XDDD 12:00 verybigTRUE 12:00 (I can agree, fighter is much better) 12:00 veryverybigLOL 12:00 Omegadus: (xd) 12:00 Fak 12:01 bighi 12:01 Alpha G:verybigI WANT TO FLY 12:01 HI 12:01 verybighi 12:01 Astra: I can do that for you 12:01 hugetest 12:01 https://youtu.be/q0KHS-AD14w 12:01 Omegadus: you know that i can break the 4th wall, right? 12:01 Hourglassacre:Oh no.... 12:01 Yes, Ozun is here time to look through chat log 12:01 Taco 12:01 Omegadus: oh yes 0w0 12:01 > 12:01 ? 12:01 I figured out how to do the link color 12:02 kgudjob 12:02 Guess how I found out 12:02 Ok 12:02 You either looked online 12:02 Omegadus: does hourglassacre hate people who break the 4th wall? 12:02 or looked through inspect element and found the color that way 12:02 Chat log fixes everything (xd) 12:02 Omegadus: if he does, then i'm screwed. 12:02 Hourglassacre:I don't, but hate one. 12:02 Omegadus: oh ok 12:02 Omegadus:KiOOisKk 12:02 Hourglassacre:Yep 12:03 Alpha G:Who's that? 12:03 Kiosk: *appears out of a portal* WHAT 12:03 Omegadus: wait let me make an edgy joke 12:03 Imma go post my thing on Ursuul's wall now 12:03 ok 12:03 Omegadus: Kios-KKK 12:03 Brb 12:03 Omegadus: (xd) 12:03 Omegadus: okno 12:03 Hourglassacre:Kiosk is not part of the KKL 12:03 (ele pm) 12:03 kkk* 12:03 ele pn 12:03 pm 12:03 Kiosk: *sigh* 12:04 *Kiosk disappears* 12:04 Omegadus: not the KKL, the KKK 12:04 Omegadus: :^giant))) 12:04 Hourglassacre:I know 12:04 Omegadus: lets just hope that cotton is not edgy once more. 12:04 Im bored of the RP 12:04 Omegadus: we need to get rid of the emo race 12:05 Hourglassacre:Anyone want to go back into a dream world? 12:05 Astra: I dont mind 12:05 Omegadus: yesh 12:05 *Hourglassacre summons many beds* 12:05 Omegadus: *gets into a bed even though omegadus can't fit in the bed* 12:06 Omegadus: yeah i know i'm extremely fat 12:06 Omegadus: cuz of BakoN!!!!1!!11 12:06 Omegadus: *sleeps* 12:06 *Hourglassacre just randomly falls asleep* 12:06 *The alpha G falls asleep* 12:06 Astra: *schleep* 12:06 (DREAM TIMEEEEEEEEE) 12:06 (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) 12:06 Alpha G:Hey Guys! 12:07 Alpha G:And Girls 12:07 Alpha G:We are here 12:07 RWQFSFASXC: SPELL MY NAME!!! 12:07 (RWQFSFASXC is astra) 12:07 (xd) 12:07 I'm baack 12:07 Omegadus: because of us dreaming, ALL OF US CAN BREAK THE FIFTH WALL! >:D 12:07 (hi/b) 12:07 Astra: I'd prefer to break the Nth wall. 12:07 Alpha G:Cool! Now nobody stab, Ima make dreams come true in a dream (grin) 12:07 Omegadus: and i know how to make the dream as annoying as possible. 12:08 Trickster: Tacocat247 and TEM pls no :( 12:08 (?) 12:08 Omegadus: i exactly know how. 12:08 TEM:No, stop! Don't break the 94th wall! 12:08 Too late 12:08 Tacocat247: (eh) 12:08 Omegadus: *grins* 12:08 *The alpha g summons bacon, really rare books, jewelry, and polygons* 12:08 Trickster: Lol no 12:08 Omegadus: *spawns 20 BOOSTER IS WORSE THAN AUTO SMASHERs* 12:09 Omegadus: have fun 12:09 (that's true lol) 12:09 *The alpha g flips, causing the dream to shake* 12:09 *aka boss* 12:09 Alpha G:AAAAAAAAAA 12:09 Boosters are worse then Auto Smashers 12:09 Taco PM 12:09 k 12:09 Omegadus: i spawned 20 boss' 12:09 Yes, I agree, bosster is a very bad tank, auto smasher is good if used right. 12:09 Omegadus: >:D 12:09 *A part of the dream breaks, revealing a hole in space and time* 12:10 Oh great 12:10 big *the 20 boss' be as annoying as possible* 12:10 Alpha G:Help! I've fallen and I can't get up (grin) 12:10 Oh yeah? 12:11 big *2 of the boss' scream in alpha g's non-existant ears* 12:11 Omegadus: this mem- i mean dream is good 12:11 *all of the sudden the 20 boss' attack omegadus* 12:11 *The alpha g flips onto both of them, squishing them* 12:11 I've gotten up and I can't fall down 12:11 Omegadus: AHHHHHHHH 12:11 .-. 12:11 ._. 12:11 Omegadus: THIS IS HURTING SO MUCH 12:11 Alpha G:I'll save you 12:11 Omegadus: i can save myself. 12:12 PAC man: eats Omegadus 12:12 Omegadus: *makes the 20 boss' disappear* 12:12 *The alpha g flips on all 20 boss's, smashing them and the floor breaks* 12:12 Omegadus: lul ez 12:12 Omegadus: *grows 10x bigger* 12:12 Alpha G:Please put expand in my code 12:12 Omegadus: nice, i'm THIRTY TIMES BIGGER THAN AN ALPHA PENTAGON. 2017 07 26